Vengeance
by mikk317
Summary: A month ago, Tabuu was defeated, and things have been pretty quite around the mansion. But Pit begins to act differently, and strange things begin to occur. Looks like Tabuu isn't as dead as we thought... CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is mikk317, and this happens to be my first FanFiction. Ever. So, to be sure that it does not suck, I've convinced The Element Commander to Beta Read this for me. I am planning for this to be some kind of epic, AT LEAST 30 chapters, although could easily become far more. I only have a general plot line at this point, but I can assure you that there will definitely be some traveling to our lovely home planet, Earth. Not that this will be the only other world that the Smashers will travel to, of course, there will be more. Feel free to give me some suggestions as to what you might like to see in this story.**

**And without further ado, Chapter One:**

**Pit's Predicament!**

* * *

><p>It was sunrise. The Smash Mansion sat upon a grassy hill surrounded by trees, gently swaying in the morning breeze. A bird chattered in a tree, and everything was peaceful... for a little while. And then all hell broke loose.<p>

"YOU DID **NOT **JUST DO THAT!" a raspy voice bellowed from the bowels of the huge mansion. "OH, YOU'RE IN FOR IT THIS TIME!"

A small voice cried out in surprise. "Aaaah!" A crash was heard, and then a muffled "POW!" accompanied it.

Another voice was heard. Groaning, it said, "Kirby? What the... Did you inhale all of Wolf's stuff again? Seriously? That's the third time this week! Oh, wait. If you did that again, that means that Wolf's gonna use his... Get outta here, Kirby! Run while you can!"

But then Wolf, the victim of Kirby's actions, found him. "Oh man. You are gonna GET it this time!"

Another muffled "POW!" was heard followed by a sound of glass shattering as poor Kirby went flying out the window, bouncing across the lawn. "Eeeek!" Kirby cried. With every bounce a piece of furniture came out of poor Kirby: a desk, a wardrobe, a chair, and so on.

"Gee, uh, Ike, I'm really sorry about your window." Wolf said. "And your room and... stuff."

Ike sighed. "That's the same thing you said on Wednesday when you used a LANDMASTER in my BEDROOM! Look, just – just go get Master Hand, okay? Get out of the monstrosity formerly known as my room." Wolf crawled walked through the huge hole between their rooms, and wearily stumbled downstairs to Master Hands office (Master Hand never slept). Yep, just another normal day in the Smash Mansion.

The Smash Mansion was a gigantic, Victorian-Style manor covering over 20000 square feet with the house alone. It was shaped like a hollow square, and in the center of the square was a small courtyard with a fountain in the middle. There were four floors to the mansion. The first floor consisted of mostly public areas, like the kitchen, main hall, auditorium, living room, Master Hand's office, the pool, the dining room, the infirmary, as well as the Brawl Room, but we'll get to that later. The second and third floors where entirely made up of living areas for all of the Smashers in the mansion, and the third floor had a viewing area for the Brawl Room. There was also a small basement that was currently under construction.

The Main Hall was a large area people come into when they entered the mansion through it's huge double doors. The walls and ceiling, consisted of mainly hardwoods, like mahogany and teak. The floor was made up of some sort of milky white marble that had pale golden veins twisting through it. There was a balcony overlooking the room that was reachable via the second floor. The main entrance came from it's south side. The east and west sides of the room had doors leading to hallways that ran perpendicular to the doorway. Directly across the east hallway was the doorway leading to Master Hand's office, while the west hallway had a bathroom where his office would've been. The north side of the room also had a door. On each side of the door was a twisting staircase, leading to the other floors, and were referred to as the main staircases.

Beyond the north door was the Dining Room, styled similarly to the Main Hall, except with hardwood flooring instead of the marble. The table also had a very nice quality, and had 35 seats. The room adjacent to the dining room was a large kitchen, where all of the servant Primids cook the meals for all of the Smashers, although Toon Link and Diddy Kong like to help out during lunches and the occasional breakfast. The food was brought in through a door in the corner of the dining room, except for most mornings when the wall between the two rooms was flipped, and a buffet stand replaced it, filled with a breakfast buffet.

As mentioned before, the ground floor of the mansion had an auditorium, which was identical to a room where one might have a play, but smaller; an infirmary, which always reeked of antiseptic, was rarely used, and attended by Dr. Mario; a pool, olympic-sized, and used by all; and the living room, which accommodated a huge TV (70 inches!), two couches, a giant bean bag, as well as several recliners. Then there was the Brawl Room. The Brawl Room had a space on all three floors, and had observation rooms on the third floor, and the Control Room on the second floor. From the inside, it appeared to be just a huge, stainless steel room with some strange cameras on the walls. But once Master Hand worked his controls, he could make it look like any one of the different fields offered in the Brawl tournament, with holographic backgrounds so real, you'd swear that you had been teleported to the locale. In fact, one time, Yoshi actually thought he was on Yoshi's Island, and went off to talk to his friends on other parts of the island, only to promptly walk into a wall. There is also a Training Area on the estate, separate from the mansion, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

**Later that day...**

Pit was getting psyched for his Brawl. _"It's only another battle. You've been in them time and time again. So why are you so nervous now?"_It had been a month since the Brawlers had defeated Tabuu, and since then, they had three new additions called Jigglypuff, Wolf, and Toon Link. During the battle, Pit had gotten hit with some kind of ray beam, and he hasn't been the same since. The strange part was, he didn't seem to have been have hurt by the beam at all. If anything, it healed him somewhat, restoring a portion of his strength and relieving some of his aches and pains. But with every passing day, Pit felt like he was in less control of himself, getting bothered by every little thing. Whenever Kirby accidentally swallowed all the food at the table or Crazy Hand blew up the toilet again, he felt more aggravated, as if he was a bubbling volcano ready to blow. Before he could continue his private thoughts, however, Pit heard the classic _3, 2, 1, GO! _That signified the start of every match, and he was in the Brawl again. This time, his opponents were Bowser, Lucas, and Marth, and they were on the "Final Destination" stage, with one stock and all items. Pit started off with a few rounds of arrows at Lucas, and then jumped up and performed a combo on Marth in midair.

"Oof!" With a grunt of pain, Marth nearly fell off the edge, but saved himself with an upwards smash. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" he roared. In the mean time, Lucas and Bowser were locked in a furious battle of fire and ice, with Bowser spitting fireballs and Lucas rebounding with PK Freeze. Pit then realized that Marth was back, but he reacted too soon, and was hit by the massive swing of his sword.**BAM!** He was sent flying right into Bowser, who stunned for a moment. Taking his chance, Lucas hit Bowser with PK Thunder and sent him flying over the edge, screaming as he fell through the holographic ceiling and into the Smash Mansion control room below, hitting the pads below with a soft _thump_.

_"Ha! Serves him right!"_, Pit thought, _"After all the annoying things he did during his alliance with Ganondorf and Wario during the Subspace Crisis. Wait! I've never thought like that before! What's WRONG with me? I'm such a jerk!" _**POW!** While Pit was distracted (again) he got hit with PK Fire and was sent flying over the edge. It looked as if he was going to fall to his doom, but he unfurled his wings at the last minute and saved himself. Rage coursing through his body after being hit so easily, he pulled Lucas toward him and hit him with some well aimed combo attacks, then kicked him off the edge. "Hiya! Take that!" he yelled. Unfortunately for Lucas, the Rope Snake got jammed in his pocket and he couldn't save himself.

"Aw crap, not again..." Lucas muttered as he hurtled off the edge of the field, landing on the mats down below with Bowser.

"_Now only Marth is left," Pit thought, "And he shouldn't be much trou - Oh! A Smash Ball!"_ There was, in fact, a Smash Ball floating near the top of the arena, too high for Marth to reach. Pit asked Palutena for luck, and flapped up with all the strength he could muster. A few hits later, Pit was glowing with the power of the Smash Ball. _"Time to end this!" he thought, forcing the power of his ideas to flow into his swords._ Palutena appeared in the background, said something, and unleashed her army upon them. With no other target aside from Marth, the warrior was defeated in seconds. _GAME!_ Releasing a primal roar, Pit jumped up into the air, and smashed the ground with his sword. Waiting for the teleporter to remove him from the field, Pit realized how out or character he had just been after the battle. _"I've never done that before," Pit contemplated, "And it was most certainly not my style! Maybe a flip or two, but not something as primitive as that display for MY victory performance!"_ Something was definitely strange about the whole affair. Pit had never felt so vindictive his whole life! It was as if during that battle, someone had popped a hypothetical cork on a jar of anger that had been festering inside Pit.

**In another part of the mansion...**

Some of the other Smashers had noticed it too. Lucario, for instance, sensed his pure blue aura being tainted by something dark and purple that was slowly getting larger everyday, like an infection. Thinking that it was probably just the same kind of temporary "Subspace Infection" that had invaded the minds of Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf during the Subspace events that twisted their already-warped moral compasses to the breaking point, Lucario didn't tell anyone. Their malady, however, hadn't grown, but had **shrunk** over time instead. Becoming increasingly worried about Pit's condition, Lucario decided that tomorrow he would - without exception - speak to Master Hand about the dilemma. And when Lucario's worried, there's definitely reason to be frightened, because Lucario has always been the most calm and cool of the Smashers, even during situations when most would scream in fear. His unruffled determination inspired them all. Then, dismissing the matter like one might wave off a fly, Lucario turned to the entrance of the "Pokemon" dorm and left for dinner.

**Back at the Brawl Room...**

Of all of the Smashers, Lucas was probably the most gentle. Always willing to lend a hand, Lucas was a quiet boy, and was rather emotional. But on the battlefield, a certain spark seemed to light up in his eyes, and a determination most had never known existed took him over, and landed plenty of good hits with his PSI attacks. Lucas was also very acute other people's feelings, being able to sense what others near were feeling. So when Pit attacked him, Lucas perceived something different about Pit as well. Being a wielder of psychic powers, he could pick up thoughts and emotions of others. So when he saw Pit battle that day, he was rather surprised at the roiling storm of feelings and thoughts swirling in Pit's mind as he knocked him off the field. After falling through the holographic display that made up the cube that was the field, he came to a hard impact with the soft mats on the floor. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, and glanced around. Inside the control room, he saw Master Hand manipulating the electronics to determine the display, properties of the platform, the items that fell, and the music inside the field, while Crazy Hand was watching the field excitably and bouncing up and down.

On the ground with Lucas, Bowser was viewing the field as well, snickering as Marth was attacked by dozens of the flying centurions.

Also, in the observation room behind the blast proof glass, Samus in her Zero Suit, Pikachu, and Meta Knight were watching. "I wonder what's been going on with Pit?" Meta Knight asked, "I mean, he's been pretty savage in his Brawls lately, and every little thing seems to set him on edge." Everyone was momentarily surprised when he spoke. He almost never talked, and was unnaturally well at guarding his mind against the individuals in the group who could invade his mind, easily making him the most mysterious personality on the team.

Samus nodded in agreement. "Just the other day, I saw him freak out when Crazy Hand messed with the plumbing again. Whenever that happens, he never really cares that much, but this time he got totally mad at him and started shouting." Samus wasn't exactly the talkative type, but enjoyed good conversation nonetheless. She had an interesting outlook on life, envisioning it as a sort of challenge she had to be continually surmounting. Of course, this was okay with her – she loved challenges. Because of that attitude, she Battling with the other Smashers. Each victory was another step closer to the peak of the mountain of life.

Pikachu gave a solemn "Pika..." in acknowledgment.

But before they could continue their conversation, the intercom crackled. "Hello everybody!" Master Hand said, "Dinner's going to be starting soon, but before that, I have a few announcements. First, I would like to thank Mario for helping me set up the newest feature of the mansion! A shop will be opening tomorrow, adding many new and exciting elements to our Brawls here in Smash Mansion. More on that over dinner. That's all for today! Oh, and by the way, dinner's ready." Master Hand said, with his usual energy. Stomachs rumbling, the trio hurried off to the Dining Room.

**Inside the Dining Room...**

In the Dining Room, all of the characters had washed up, and were idly chatting about the going-ons of the mansion. Princess Peach was in her usual bright pink dress, her parasol resting on her shoulder. She had a good heart, but was quite a sucker for gossip and made sure she knew everything going on in the mansion. If you wanted to find out anything about anyone, you would talk to her. So at this moment in time, she was - of course – doing none other than gossiping with her best friend Princess Zelda from the far-off land of Hyrule. Zeldawasn't quite the social butterfly her acquaintance was. Instead, Zelda preferred to stay out of the spotlight and would rather watch things play out rather than get involved. Inside that demure mind of hers, however, was a burning ambition to succeed, tough-as-nails and resolute. Once she got an idea in her head, you couldn't stop her until she had completed it. Thus said, she was also loyal and would**never** turn against her friends unless she had a very compelling reason to do so. But I digress. Anyhow, the two were chatting about today's Brawls, about who had and won and why, etc.

"Did you see Yoshi today?" Princess Zelda asked, "In his Brawl, I mean."

"Yoshi did something notable in a Brawl?", Peach asked, incredulous, "And not his usual habit of looking completely ridiculous like he usually does?" Zelda nodded. Peach continued, saying "Wow! Good for him! I've got to hear about this."

"Well apparently," Zelda began, "Yoshi beat Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, AND Snake in a battle. And not only that, they say he only lost one of his three lives because Ganondorf used a Final Smash."

"That's amazing!" Peach exclaimed. As an unspoken rule, Yoshi had always been thought of as the worst fighter on the team, having only six victories under his belt. Two had come from pure luck, two had come from simply waiting the match out while the rest of the characters annihilated each other, one had come from having the most health at the end of a timed run, and the last one had just been everyone else taking pity on him. "Well, I'm really happy for him. It's great that he's been stepping it up a little and getting serious about being a Smasher."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

Samus sidled over to the women and entered the conversation. "Hiya! What's going on?"

Peach and Zelda quickly filled her in on the topic. "...And that's what's happened." Peach finished.

"That's hilarious!" Samus said, laughing, "I've got to go tell Red the Pokemon Trainer about this!" She quickly bustled away to inform others of Yoshi's amazing win. Pretty soon, everyone in the mansion knew of Snake's, Ganondorf's, and Captain Falcon's embarrassing plight. And since all of them were either a jerk, annoying, or both, the trio were ridiculed mercilessly before dinner. Yoshi, on the other hand, was now somewhat respected with the others. With all of the commotion, most everyone failed to notice the arrival of Crazy Hand and Master Hand.

"Alright everyone, calm down. I have an important announcement to make before dinner is served." Master Hand boomed. The characters sat down and proceeded to look at Master Hand expectantly. A bit quieter now, Master Hand went on. "So as you all heard over the intercom, a shop has been set up downstairs, and will be attended by Crazy Hand. He will be selling all manners of items and abilities that can be uploaded onto your SmashLink. Now let me explain everything before I get any questions or what that is, okay? I know your confused with some of this unfamiliar vocabulary, and I promise, I'll explain. But before I get into the SmashGadget, I have a few more things to explain about the shop. A shop cannot run without currency, no? Therefore, I have devised a system to earn the Smash Mansion's new currency, which shall be known as BrawlBucks. You earn them every time you go in a Brawl. If you finish in 4th, you will earn no BrawlBucks. If you come in 3rd, 5 BrawlBucks will be awarded. 2nd place shall get 10 BrawlBucks, and finally, 1st place winners will be awarded a grand total of 20 BrawlBucks. Bonus Bucks will be awarded for for certain things you do in battle. For instance, every time you get all of the pieces of the Dragoon, you will get two extra Brawl Bucks. Or if you go through an entire match without losing a life, four extra Brawl Bucks shall be given out. In special situations like Classic mode, the amount of coins you get depends upon how well you did and how far you got. I will be the one to decide your reward. Now, before I get into the SmashGadget, are there any questions?"

Ness raised his hand. "What's the SmashGadget?"

"If your were _listening_, I said that I was going to get into after that I answered some questions." Master Hand said, slightly irritated. Ness snickered.

Fox asked a question "What do these 'BrawlBucks' look like?"

Master Hand did a kind twirl, snapped his fingers, and bunch of gold coins appeared in his hand, similar to what the ones from Mario looked like. "Like this! Heehee... I've always wanted to do that." Everyone sweatdropped. "Regaining his composure, Master Hand looked ready to continue. "Does anyone else have a burning question they would like to ask? No? Good. So like I was going to say, the SmashGadget is a special device that everyone will get. It will look a little different to everyone, so don't ask me what it will look like. For example, Samus's SmashGadget will be integrated inside her helmet. When she's in Zero Suit form, however, it will be a small machine that looks like this." Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a small machine that looked suspiciously similar to the 3DS fell into his hand. "For many of you, this is what it will look like, because your world doesn't have any electronics this can be integrated into. When you go back to your rooms after dinner, you will find an attachment to an already existing item you have or an entirely new SmashGadget like I told you on your desk. Now, these SmashGadgets will not only store and keep track of your BrawlBucks, but it will also act as a PDA, displaying certain notifications, listing all of the items that you currently own, and it has an internet browser! Of course, this isn't all you can do; we will begin to sell special upgrades you can by at the shop soon. They all come pre-customized for you, with the symbol of your world engraved on the front of it. Now, without further ado, dinner is served!" Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a plethora of food seemed to appear on the table. Although it wasn't Thanksgiving yet, the Smashers were eating a turkey dinner that night, and they loved it. There was turkey (duh) gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green beans, corn on the cob, and a salad. Then for dessert, there were several pizza-sized apple pies, pumpkin pies, and peach cobblers. During the Meal, the buzz of happy chatter filled the Main Hall. Everyone was excited about this new shop that was opening up, and the SmashGadgets were definitely a plus.

"This is going to be awesome!" Link said, unaware that his best friend, Pit, was only half-listening, "I can't wait to see what kind of special items they have at the shop. Do you think they'll be expensive?" Of all the Smashers in the Smash Mansion, Link was the most sociallyinept. He couldn't sense social cues at **all.** So whenever some of the other were mad, confused, or laughing at what he was saying, he would just ramble on, oblivious to their discomfort until he got smacked or ignored. But underneath all of that socially-awkwardness was a genius who solved just about every problem in front of him, plus a good sense of humor, which was always a plus.

"I dunno, they **could** be, I guess..." Pit said half-heartedly, his voice trailing off.

"Hey man, what's wrong? Something's been into you lately. You haven't been acting like yourself. Are you okay?"

"I just... I'm just not feeling so good right now. I'm gonna go back to my room now, okay?" Pit did indeed look unhealthy. His skin seemed pale and wan in some places, and he had deep circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, you better do that. You don't look so good."

"Alright. See ya later, Link."

"Bye."

Pit made his way back, stumbling, and using the walls for support. This had happened twice before: two weeks ago, in the shower, and then again three days ago, after losing a match. Both times he would end up wobbling to the bathroom puking his guts out for half-an-hour, taking a hot shower that wasted a ton of water, and then taking a nap for a few hours. But instead of falling asleep like he usually did after the ordeal, something different happened. As he walked out of the bathroom, he felt lightheaded, swayed for a few seconds, and then promptly passed out, hitting the tiles with a loud SMACK! And the worst part was, no one knew that Pit was in such bad shape. Whenever he thought about telling somebody about his predicament, he got a strange feeling that something bad would happen, and that he would instantly regret doing so. So he kept his confusion to himself, and nobody found out his secret.

**Back in the Main Hall...**

After Pit left, Link got worried when he saw Pit stumble in the hallways. "_I wonder what's going on?" he wondered, "He's been acting pretty strange lately..."_

But before he could go after him to see what was going on, Master Hand began to speak again. "Alright. You may now go back to your rooms to get your SmashGadgets. They will be on your bed. And come back in half-an-hour! I have just a bit more to say. Crazy would you like to go prepare the shop?"

"Yes indeedy, brother!" he responded with his usual silliness. Giggling maniacally, he snapped his fingers and teleported himself somewhere, presumably the shop.

"_Oh boy! My very own SmashGadget!" _Link thought, all ideas about Pit expelled by the excitement of getting his SmashGadget_._ In the Smash Mansion, every game has it's own dorm. Each dorm's door had it's game's symbol engraved into the front of it, and each door was made to fit in with it's character's game. For instance, the Starfox characters had a stainless steel automatic sliding door, while Mr. Game and Watch had a black, pixilated door that matched him. For the Legend of Zelda characters, their door was made from wood that was grown in the Kokiri forest, so it fit in. Inside each dorm, there was a main living area that had a TV, a coffee table, some couches, a recliner chair, and things of that manner. Attached to the living room was also a small kitchenette were the Smashers could brew their morning coffee or make a quick snack before they went downstairs. Branching off from those main rooms were several hallways that lead to each character's room, so if a new character joined, a new hallway would appear, along with a room to accompany it. There were also two doors directly attached to the kitchenette/living room, along with another short hallway. The first two doors lead to the trophy room and bathroom, respectively, while the short hallway went to the training room, which we'll touch upon later. But like the doors, everything I just mentioned was Legend of Zelda themed, which meant it had the fantasy or medieval style from the Ocarina of Time save for the TV, of course. That was the same wide-screen, plasma TV that everyone else had.

Link's room was a modest one, measuring in at 10'X12' with his twin-sized bed in one corner, his closet across from it, next to his chest of drawers. In between his closet and his bed was a window into the courtyard, overlooking a desk with a laptop, a jar of pens and pencils, a spiral notebook, a picture of Saria, and a lamp. Also, below the bed was a huge chest, were Link had all of his equipment such as his Iron Boots, Clawshots, various jars, and stuff as well as his works of art and literature. Link was an excellent artist and author, but – even though he had the Triforce of Courage – he wasn't brave enough to share his compositions. The door was in the only wall I haven't mentioned yet, wedged in between Link's hat hanger and bulletin board. As you can see, Link has obviously adjusted to the modern world gracefully with his laptop and his lamp, both of which he operated with precision, unlike some of the other Smashers were from games that had not yet discovered the world of electricity. But anyway, Link dashed up the main stairs to the top floor, where his dorm was, ran to his room and knelt beside his bed. See, Link had adjusted so well to electronics, he couldn't get his hands off them, manipulating them more masterfully than most of the other Smashers and enjoying every minute of it. And when he saw Master Hand with it in the Main Hall, he knew that it was going to be excellent. He was right.

It was "Cosmo Black" and it was sitting on an instruction manual. It looked almost exactly the same as a 3DS, except it had a slot on the bottom of it, looking similar to the GBA slot from the DS Lite, but was shorter. Another distinguishing feature was the fact that it had no charging port. But the biggest difference was that on the front, underneath the outer cameras was the traditional Golden Triforce, inlaid into the cover. Without any further hesitation, he flipped it open and pressed the "POWER" button. There was an almost inaudible "whir" as the system booted up, the screen became white, and then a voice that was eerily similar GLaDOS's voice (A/N If you don't know who GLaDOS is, shame on you! Look her up!) emanated from the speakers.

"Hello Link. My name is the SmashGadget User Interface, but you can call me the SGUI. I will be here to help you whenever you have any problems with your system. Now, before I show you the menu screen, do you have any questions?"

Link was a bit stunned by the voice. Definitely unexpected. "Umm...no?"

"Good." the SGUI responded, "Now let's move on. This is the menu screen."A short jingle played, and the pure white display faded into a menu screen that looked almost exactly the same as the one from the 3DS. The only difference was that it lacked the following apps: Mii Maker, StreetPass: Mii Plaza, Nintendo Video, AR Games, Face Raiders, Download Play. There was also no Friend List, and wherever the word "Nintendo" may have been on a 3DS, it was replaced with "SmashGadget". There were also a few new apps: Stats and Rankings, which had a fist for it's icon; Extras, which had a question mark similar to the one from Mario for an icon; and an app that had an empty icon identical to the one for 3DS games. "I'm sure you recognize some of these already," the SGUI went on, "Since you have a 3DS already, and this is essentially the same system, with some... attachments. It is far more powerful than the one Nintendo has manufactured." Link did, indeed own a 3DS, and had played some of the games that Nintendo had created after witnessing their exploits when some of the game creators accidentally got to the Smash Mansion while it was still being created, and Master Hand was still working out some of the bugs with teleporting doors. "But since you already have one, there's no reason for me to explain those apps to you, so I won't. Now, this new app is called 'Stats and Rankings'. It has a section for every in the Smash Mansion. That section gives you their stats, like their moves, jump height, how many wins they have, and interesting things like that. The other function of this app is to show you the rankings, so there's a leaderboard in there. Apparently, the current highest Smasher is... Ike. So that's that. Any questions? No? Alright, let's move on. The 'Extras' app will be probably explained by Master Hand, so I don't need to tell you about that one. So is the empty app. That's a secret too. But I WILL tell you that it connects to the empty slot on the bottom of your SmashGadget. And... that's it. Well, I'm done. If you ever need me, just click on the SGUI app, which has replaced the 'Health and Safety Information' app from the 3DS. Goodbye!".

"_Wow..." _Link thought,_ "That was rather... rushed. I'll go check out the Stats and Rankings area I guess..." _When he opened the app, there were two buttons. One of them read "Statistics", and the other was "Leaderboard". Clicking the Leaderboard button, he saw all of the faces on a tall graph that showed their wins, losses, and current position on the board. Directly underneath the leader Ike was Samus and... Pit? "_Pit HAS been doing really well lately, even though he's acting kind of strange. Hmm..." _Link thought. He scrolled to his face, and saw that he was at 9th. "_Not too shabby, I suppose, but I could definitely do better."_

Link fiddled with the gadget a little bit more, when the intercom crackled for a bit, and then Master Hand's voice came through. "As usual, you guys didn't listen _again!_ I said to be back in half-an-hour! Seriously, don't you guys have on ears on your heads? I'm pretty sure _most_of you do. Anyhow, please come back to the Dining Room. NOW."

Link sighed and glanced at the clock on his wall. "_Forty minutes already? Wow! It felt like fifteen!" _Link thought_._ He got up, stretched, placed the SmashGadget in his pocket, and quickly left his room.

On the way out, he bumped into Toon Link, who everyone just called Toon to avoid confusion. "Hiya!" Toon Link said, "What do you think of the SmashGadgets? I think they're great!" Toon expressed the same love and prowess with technology that his older counterpart had. Toon was also a great cook, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see what kind of modifications I can make with this thing!" Link responded with equal excitement. Then, he snapped his fingers. "Hey cousin, I've got an idea!" They often considered each other cousins, although they were technically the same person.

"What?"

"Do you think Master Hand and Crazy Hand might pay us BrawlBucks to create software and applications for the SmashGadget? We would get all of the best equipment and stuff!"

Toon nodded. "Yeah! That would be _so _much fun! I've got a few ideas already... Oh crap! We gotta go. Race you?"

"You betcha!" Link and Toon were constantly participating in friendly competitions of all sorts, be it Brawls, races, home-run contests, or anything in between. Much to their chagrin, the duo were the last ones to arrive, because they were so absorbed in the SmashGadget.

All of the Smashers save for a certain winged being who everyone seemed to have forgotten about were now inside the hall. Master Hand cleared his throat, and proceeded to speak once more. "As you all know, a basement to our mansion has been under construction for about a month now. With the help of Mario and the Primids, it has been completed in a ridiculously small amount of time. We also had some 'help' from my brother, Crazy Hand. That didn't go so well..."

**Flashback begin!**

Crazy teleported into the empty dungeon where the basement was going to be. "Hey, brother! How're ya? So you know how you wanted me to make a drinking fountain for customers? Well, apparently there's a sewage pipe running behind this wall over here, and if I apply some pressure right here then..."

Master Hand understood immediately. "Crazy, wait – NO!"

But it was too late. As soon as Crazy's finger hit the wall, raw sewage began to spew out in a big gooey stream on to the floor. In the end, the incident messed up the basement for about three days, and that was when Master Hand decided to make Crazy Hand run the shop as a way to keep him out of trouble. Whether it will work or not remains to be seen...

**Flashback Complete!**

"That was a long day..." Master Hand muttered, and then quickly went back to explaining the basement. "But I digress. The basement is now complete, and Crazy Hand and I will explain the system after you've been given a chance to check out the place. To get there, please go down the stairs." Confused, the cast of characters turned around, and looked at the stairs... and nothing happened. Master Hand waited expectantly for a moment, and then yelled, "I SAID '_STAIRS'!"_

Coming from beneath the stairs, the muffled voice of Crazy was heard. "Stairs... hmm... I'm pretty sure I was supposed to do something when he said that... Oh yeah! The stairs!" A few awkward moments later, the floor beneath where the bottom of the stairs was slid away, and some stairs rose up from beneath and attached to it with a resounding "Chink!" The basement was open for business.

_**Inside Pit's head**__..._

_Pit was floating in a giant, empty void. Except for a strange purple gas, it was completely black. When Pit reached for his weapons, they weren't there. _"Well, this is new." _Pit thought_, "I've never been here before after one of my 'incidents'." _Then the gases began to thicken, clouding his already-cloudy vision. Tendrils of the purple smog reached out like tentacles, swirling around his entire body, until he was like a purple mummy. The oddly thick gases prevented him from speaking, so his cries were reduced to a few pitiful moans. Pit focused his eyes on the smog, trying to glean some kind of secret from it. As he looked closer, he began to pick out little masses floating through the smog. In fact, the small masses where everywhere! The smoke seemed to entirely consist of these tiny things. But what where they? Pit looked even harder, until finally, he saw them. They were 0s and 1s. A binary code! It was just a recurring binary code! Pit smirked. _"I can decipher this!" Pit thought. _Link was often going off on random tangents that were almost always related to technology. And if Pit was near him while he learned about it, he made sure to drag him along. That was what happened when Link discovered ASCII Binary code for the first time. Unlike most of his tangents, the binary code was pretty fun, and they had a great time exchanging secret messages between Pit, Link, and Toon. They forgot about it after a while, but Pit was glad he still remembered it. Concentrating on the numbers, he noticed that the repeating code went like this:_

_1010100_

_1000001_

_1000010_

_1010101_

_1010101_

_Pit was having a hard time deciphering it. _"Was that a 'T' or a 'U'?" _Pit thought_, "That was a T. So that means that the letters are T... A... B... U..." _Pit froze. He couldn't finish his thought. Then he mentally face-palmed. _"Tabuu... of course." _Pit realized_, "Who else is completely composed of data feeds? Oooooh man. We are in _so _much trouble if Tabuu is back. And why is he inside my head? Wait a minute. If he's inside my head, that means that..."

_A voice resounded out of the darkness. "That's right, Pit – I can hear your thoughts," the deep voice bellowed from the fumes._

_Pit groaned. He was in big trouble, and he knew it. _"Damn." _Pit cursed_, "This is bad. This really bad."

_The voice from the darkness chuckled. It was not a pleasant thing, though. On the contrary, it seemed to have the undertone of nails on a blackboard. "Oh yes, Pit, you're in big trouble. Now _this _is for what you did to me in the Great Maze!"_

"AAAAHH!" _Pit arched his back and screamed, the tendrils of smog unable to hold him back. It felt like some one was pounding a spike through his skull, while thick, molten lead rushed through his veins._

"_Oh yes, we're going to have lots of fun together," Tabuu said, his voice echoing off of the invisible walls of Pit's mind. "We'll have a great time._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review, and remember: suggestions and critique are accepted with joy!<strong>

**-mikk317**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And without further ado, here's Chapter 2: Kirby's (and Link's) Adventure!**

* * *

><p>The shop's main color was a burnt orange, with a crimson trim. The background music from the Wii Shop Channel was playing softly from the speakers, interchanging with the tune from Tom Nook's store. It had been about an hour since the Smashers had first gone down there, but after the initial excitement, everyone realized that hey had no BrawlBucks, and meandered back to their dormitories for some sleep. But their were still a few Smashers milling about room, including Princess Peach who was a <em>total<em> shopaholic; Princess Zelda, who was getting dragged around by Peach; and Olimar who had curled up and fallen asleep on the floor. Also, R.O.B., who worked as staff in the shop, was being sure that no one had stolen anything during the hectic opening minutes of the store appropriately named "Power-Up!". And then, of course, Link and Toon were still down there, negotiating with Master Hand about manufacturing apps for the SmashGadget.

_**We tune in to their conversation, already in progress...**_

"Come on Master Hand, just give us a chance!" Toony pleaded, "You've seen our work before!"

"-And it's always really good quality!" Link cut in, "Look, how about if we make an app or two, let you look at it, and then you could decide whether to give us a paying job or not? It would be beneficial for both of us: we would get some experience making applications for the SmashGadget, and you could get some potentially fantastic apps to sell!"

Master Hand thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could let you do that... But on one condition."

"What?" Link and Toony shouted in unison, eager to begin brainstorming ideas for the SmashGadget.

"You can't tell anyone. If others find out, not only will you be crowded with Smashers wanting to get their own app made. Also, they'll come complaining to me that they don't get extra BrawlBucks for doing things – if I give you kids the job, that is." Master Hand responded gravely.

"Sweet!" Toony said, jumping up and getting a high-five from Link. "You won't regret this, sir!" And with that, the two ran off back to the Legend of Zelda dormitory for some sleep... after some brainstorming until 1:00 in the morning.

"Those kids..." Master Hand chuckled, and then turned back to the rest of the shop, and announced "All right everyone, out of of the store. You know it closed half-an-hour ago."

Peach's head drooped in sadness, while Zelda sighed a small "Thank the goddesses...", and walked of to her room.

On the floor, Olimar slowly picked himself up, shook his head, and stumbled out of the basement.

"R.O.B.? How's the inventory?" Master Hand asked, and R.O.B. Nodded, "All accounted for? Good. You can go recharge your batteries now." Then he turned to Crazy, who was strangely, not doing anything crazy at all. " Alright brother, time to close up shop. Brother? Are you all right, Crazy?"

Crazy seemed to shake himself out of a trance. "Oh, um, right. I'll go back to the office." And with a snap of his fingers, Crazy teleported.

"_That was... odd. Oh well. He'll probably be better in the morning."_ Master Hand thought. Making a few quick gestures, he turned off the lights and locked the trapdoor that led down to "Power-Up!". Shaking his "head" or... hand, Master Hand floated back to the Main Office.

_**The next morning...**_

Outside of Kirby's window, a bird chattered on a tree branch, arousing him from his sleep. After a big yawn, Kirby sat up in his bed, and said a great big "HIIII!" to the bird, promptly scaring it away. _"Hmm..." _Kirby thought, _"I was just saying hello. No need to be so rude! Oh well." _Kirby turned and looked out his window, gazing thoughtfully at some dewdrops, hanging on leaves outside his window. _"I wonder what I'll do today...? Wolf's dresser is pretty tasty, but I'm afraid I'll mess up Ike's room again, and he doesn't like that... I guess I'll go see if Toony's up."_ The pink puffball was a good friend of Toony's because the two both shared a ridiculously large appetite, a love at video games, and a short stature. All of these things came together when they first met, and a wonderful friendship was born. But I digress. Kirby hopped out of his small bed and onto the pastel green carpet, apparently made out of some pretty epic yarn. His room was even smaller than Link's measuring in at 7'X7', which was okay with him, because he didn't need a lot of space, and the generally cluttered atmosphere of his room let him hide all sorts of delicious goodies stolen from the kitchen. In fact, it was rumored that his entire "secret-stash" was actually divided up into a bunch of small parts, with a mini stash in every hallway, high-traffic room, and even in Master Hand's office.

Anyway, Kirby, still groggy from sleep, stumbled over to the door custom made with wood from Whispy Woods, and trotted down the hall towards the Legend of Zelda area. As he opened the door, Kirby was greeted by the earthy scent of coffee wafting from the counter of the kitchenette, and noticed Zelda leaning on a cupboard staring distractedly at a picture of Hyrule Castle during sunset. She seemed a bit... off, as if she was worried about something vital. What it was, Kirby couldn't tell, and decided to just start with his usual greeting: "HIIII Zelda! How are you?"

Unfazed, Zelda slowly turned her head toward Kirby, her look of concern vanishing, replaced by a faint smile. "Why hello, Kirby." The Princess said, completely composed, "I see you're as energetic as usual. Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"

"That'd be great Zelda!" As she opened up the pantry and put a kettle on the stove made with iron from Death Mountain, Kirby noticed that she still didn't look well. "How did you sleep last night?" he inquired.

"Like a rock. I was _so _tired after Peach kept dragging me around to all of the things the shop had. "Realizing that Kirby was on to her, Zelda tried to change the subject. "Did you see anything you liked, Kirby?"

"Hmm..." Kirby cocked his head or... body... to one side in thought. "Well, I really liked that one Extra that would let me become Ice Kirby in battle... But that's not the point. Why are you so down?"

"Noticed that, did you? It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Didn't you come here to see Toony?"

Even though Kirby didn't say so, that was always the reason he came to the Legend of Zelda dorm was to talk to Toony. "Yeah..." he responded, unconvinced of her excuses. "I'll go see him now." Kirby shuffled over to Toony's scuffed-up door made from wood imported from the Forest Sanctuary and slowly turned the doorknob to see... an extremely messy room. Graph paper was scattered all over the floor, with different schematics and blueprints drawn on them, sharing the floor with pens, pencils and a few laptops. And in the middle of the huge mess, Toony lay curled up, resting his head on a pad of paper, while Link had his head face-down on Toony's desk, drooling.

Kirby stifled a giggle. "Well... this'll be exciting..." Taking a deep breath, Kirby swallowed both Link and Toony in a single gulp.

Now, before I go on, there are a few important things about Kirby's digestive system that you should probably know. First, you should know that all nonliving things he swallows he eats normally. Second, when he swallows a nonliving thing, they get temporarily shrunk sent down a different tube, and have some of there power squeezed out of them. And lastly, you should know that when he swallows two living things at the same time, he doesn't get any special abilities. His stomach is all somewhere you would NEVER, under NO CIRCUMSTANCES want to wake up in.

That said, we now go to Kirby's stomach to see how our good friends, Toony and Link are doing...

_**Kirby's stomach!**_

…

_**...somewhere you never want to wake up in!**_

Link was having a very pleasant dream about flying cookies, milk waterfalls, and whip-cream snow, when he was suddenly jolted into a strange realm that was very... squishy. And wet. And dark, stinky, and wet. _"What the... I think I liked the other part of my dream better. Although this place DOES seem familiar..." _Link wondered, not knowing that he was actually awake_._ Getting up, he gradually took in what little he could see of his surroundings. Off to his left, he could pick out a small shape lying in a fetal position. With Link still watching it, the small shape got up, and warily took shape of its surroundings.

"Ooowww..." it groaned, "Where am I...?"

"_Wait a minute." _Link thought, _"I know that voice..."_ Link sat stood there for a minute. Then, in a moment of sudden apprehension, a light bulb appeared over his head, blinding both Link and the figure in the brilliance coming from Link's head.

The small person screamed in pain. "GAAAH! IT BURNS! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! SOMEONE TURN THAT THING OFF!"

Link was in equal pain. "I DON'T KNOW HOW! WAIT, WAIT. I'VE GOT AN IDEA!". When Link said that, the bulb burned brighter. "DAMMIT! DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" Acting quickly, he reached above his head and shattered the bulb on the floor of the squishy cavern, but right before the light was extinguished, Link recognized his companion. "Owww... Sorry Toony. Know where we are?"

"Oh, hi Link. You're down in... wherever this is, too?" Toony responded, understanding that it was Link.

Link nodded. "Yup. Don't know where the heck we are or how we got here, but I'm glad I'm not alone.

"Me too. So let's see... the last thing that I remember is that idea about the virtual pony app we thought of, before thinking about how comfortable the pad of paper was. And then I woke up here. Does this place seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah... I swear I know where we are. It's on the tip of my tongue... I think I've been here few times while fighting..."

"While fighting? Same here, but that's a little strange. I mean, who gets teleported somewhere in the middle of a fight?"

"Well, I recall it being something along the lines of swallowing, not teleporting..."

And then it dawned on them. In unison, they looked at each other and shouted "KIRBY!" And then some light bulbs appeared above their heads.

_**Back to Kirby's perspective...**_

Kirby had been bending down to look at some more of the papers on the floor covered with high-tech designs for different applications on some sort of unknown software, when his stomach began to glow. "Huh. That's a new one. Maybe it was that pie I had last night... Hmm..."

"Kirby, your hot chocolate is ready!" the princess called from the kitchenette.

"Coming!" he replied. With one last look at the small diagram at his feet, Kirby swiveled around and walked or... waddled... to the counter. Kirby picked up the black mug on the counter and took a swig, the liquid first searing his throat, but gradually subsiding into chocolaty goodness. "Mmm... This is delicious, Princess!"

_**Back in Kirby's stomach...**_

After extinguishing their respective light bulbs, Toony and Link began to speculate on how they may have come to Kirby's digestive system.

"He's probably just playing a joke on us." Toony reasoned, "You know how he is."

"Yeah... You're probably right, as usual..." Link conceded.

"But of course! I'm always ri-" then Toony suddenly stopped speaking, and cocked his head. Do you here that?"

Link listened. "Hey! Yeah, there is a strange sound coming from that hole up there. Kind of like a waterfall... or something. It smells good, actually. Like chocolate..." Then, when Link looked up, he saw with his darkness-adjusted eyes a deluge of steaming hot, brown liquid rushing down to meet him. He didn't even have a chance to scream.

_**We tune in to Kirby and Princess Zelda's conversation, already in progress...**_

"...And that's how I accidentally made Donkey Kong lose all of his hair." Kirby finished, glad to have pulled Zelda from whatever she was worried about.

Actually, Kirby had done more than that. He put her in stitches... As in laughing, not injury, of course. "That's priceless!" Zelda snickered, just recovering from a staggering bout of laughter.

"I know, right? But don't mention it to him. It's a bit of a sore spot, apparently."

Still grinning, the Princess said, "All right, I won't. How's your hot chocolate?"

"It was very goo-" Then Kirby stopped talking, as if he had just remembered something important. "Oh no." Without warning, Kirby suddenly swelled up, and opened his mouth really wide, motioning for Zelda to get off of the tile floor he was "aiming" for. After a huge gag, a very chocolaty Link and Toony came out, sputtering, gasping, and dripping with a certain brown liquid.

At first, everyone was speechless. And then Zelda bent over laughing, Kirby turned red with embarrassment, while Toony and Link simultaneously shot glares at Kirby and stared at Zelda indignantly. "He swallowed us while we were asleep, dumped us in his smelly stomach, and flooded us with boiling hot cocoa, and you're laughing?" Link exclaimed, incredulous. "And I thought you were my friend, Zelda!"

Kirby stepped forward. "Well, you guys were sort of asleep, and I wanted to talk to you, and I thought it would be kind of funny if I swallowed you, and... yeah. Sorry."

Toony looked at Kirby gravely. "Never again, Kirby. Never EVER again." Then he looked at Link. "Come on, Link. Let's go shower up."

The two headed off to the bathroom, taking turns glaring at Kirby. Then Kirby and the princess were left in an awkward silence. Breaking the silence, Kirby quietly said "I should probably leave now...", and noiselessly left the room, leaving Zelda with her thoughts and her now-lukewarm coffee.

"_What a strange morning..." _Zelda thought, _"I wonder what Kirby's gonna do now?"_

_**30 minutes later!**_

Link and Toony walked out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around their waists, their hair still dripping, and Toony was finishing a story. "...And I'm all, like, it's a boomerang! What do you THINK it does?" The two laughed at this and, after a wave at Zelda, wandered off to their respective rooms. A few minutes later, they emerged in their usual green tunics, sword at their sides and caps flopping behind their ears.

"Want to come with train with us, Princess?" Link asked.

He knew that Zelda always training with him and Link, not because it kept her in shape, but because it felt kind of like they were some sort of... family, a feeling she hadn't felt since her mother died. "Hmm? Oh, um, yeah. Sure!" she replied, "I'll be right with you after I clean up the kitchen."

"Sounds good!" Toony replied, "We'll go get the teleporter set up."

See, the Smashers don't train by simply battling. Well, not all the time, anyway. Instead, they go to a special room that will teleport "Ghosts" of them to an area in their world, that has been designated for training. The Ghost is essentially a scan of them that's invisible to everyone but other Ghosts, allowing them to train without anyone else seeing them, but still in their own environment. Of course, the Smashers who are training see everything through their avatar's eyes, and build muscles as if their bodies were actually doing the training. The machine looks a bit like something from a science fiction movie: imagine six stainless steel pods, each in the shape a pill and about eight-and-a-half feet tall. The capsules are connected by a large ring, about 25 feet in diameter. Next to each capsule is a small computer monitor, where the participants input their fingerprints into a scanner and type in their preferences for the battle such as handicaps, which will unlock the capsule allowing the character to step inside. Then, off to the side of the ring of capsules is a larger, standalone computer, where the characters make decisions that affect the entire group like the location for training and items. Then, in the center, is the power source. Akin to that thing in the middle of Rosalina's starship from Super Mario Galaxy, is a blue orb crackling with energy and smelling vaguely of ozone. According to Kirby, it doesn't taste very good. Go figure.

Anyway, Link and Toony were setting the teleporter up. "Does Zelda seem... off today?" Link asked, out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Toony asked, distracted.

"Zelda." Link repeated, "Isn't she acting a bit strange?"

Toony looked up from the monitor. "I suppose so... Why don't you go talk to her?"

Link turned away from the big computer and walked down the hallway back towards the main room and the kitchenette. The Prrincess was staring absentmindedly into her coffee mug, swirling the lukewarm contents slowly with her finger. "Is something wrong?" Link asked, concern obvious in his voice.

She sighed. "Since everyone's asking about it, I suppose I'll tell you." Zelda took a deep breath before going on, and think swiveled her head toward Link. "I've been worried about Pit ever since he left last night when he didn't feel well, and didn't come back. You know how he is. I mean, the SmashGadget would've been right up his alley! And this is the third time in the last two weeks! What if he's, like, HURT or – or SICK or SOMETHING!" Zelda gushed. Among the Smashers, it's quite well known that Zelda has a huge crush on Pit, yet Pit, in all of his obliviousness, hasn't noticed yet. It's sad, really.

"Well, we could check up on him, if you'd like. And then maybe train later. What do you say?" Link hasn't admitted it yet, but he's worried too.

Zelda nodded.

"I'll go Toony that we won't be training until after breakfast." Link walked back down the unnecessarily long hallway to give Toony the unhappy news.

_**10 minutes later...**_

Link came back into the main room with a black eye and a somewhat bloody nose, but was otherwise no worse for wear. This was in no way unusual, as Link and Toony got in small tussles often. In fact, if it weren't for the extraordinary healing rate that all Smashers possessed, then the two would be constantly covered in black and blue. Even though Link had gotten the bruise just minutes ago, it was already beginning to lighten in color. "Ready to go, Princess?" Link asked.

"Yep!" she responded. She was reading the latest copy of _The Smashville Weekly_, which was a newspaper printed exclusively in the town surrounding the Smash Mansion known as Smashville. Fun fact: Smashville had once been called Mill Creek, a small town in the middle of nowhere that wasn't even on the map. Master Hand had decided that it would be perfect because it was big enough to have some restaurants and an inn where the original Smashers could eat and sleep while the original Mansion was built, but small enough not to attract attention. But as the years passed, and the tournament became ridiculously popular, the tiny town had the fastest growing population on the planet. Fortunately, the place had managed to retain its small-town, rustic feel, and the Smashers often wandered through "Mill Creek" which was the name of the old part of town. The part of town that still held Farmer's Markets, had little cafes with incredibly greasy food that retained delicious taste, and locals who didn't care that you were some kind of intergalactically famous fighter, and that you were just another customer to them.

Anyway, Zelda put down her newspaper, the cover blaring _"New Information About the Fourth Tournament"_, and walked out the door holding it for Link. Link silently took the door and closed it behind him on his way out. They said nothing in the halls, leaving each other to their thoughts. Pit's door was made of polished marble mined and polished in Angel Land with the Kid Icarus symbol inset in gold on the door. The door is automatic, and slides up when someone stands in front of it with the intention of going in. Link was the first to go in, and looked around at the familiar room: the floor was made of fluffy clouds, and there were columns on either side of the doorway, along with a triangular tympanum above the architrave, with metope and triglyphs inside the architrave, connecting the two columns. In each corner of the room was another column. There were other examples of Ancient Greek architecture and interior design, but there was one thing, and one thing only, drawing Link's attention: a sandaled foot sticking out of the door into Pit's bedroom.

"Oh no..." Zelda whispered. Link snapped out of his stupor and sprinted towards the bedroom, every thought cleared from his mind except for _"Pit's dead! Oh my goddesses, what am I going to do? Pit's dead!"_ scrolling over and over through his mental eye. Inside the bedroom, Link was met with a horrifying sight: Pit lay sprawled on the floor, twitching, a small trickle of his blood trickling out of his mouth, creating a small scarlet puddle on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'd just like to say that I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a month. Life is sorta complicated right now. But my Robotics Team won our HUGE competition with the Champion's award, so YAY! Chapters will probably be updated more frequently. BTW, thank you SO MUCH Element Commander. I dedicate this chapter to you!<strong>

**Reviews and suggestions are accepted with joy!**

**-mikk317**


	3. Farewell, and thanks for all the fish!

I noticed that this account had stumbled across some recent popularity, for whatever reason, and figured I should respond to that. Here:

* * *

><p>Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to confess. The account that has published these stories has been quite, well, ah... <em><strong>DEAD<strong>_ for a long while. I have another account that I"m thinking of using as a fresh start, of sorts. But perhaps I ought to explain...

_It was the September of 2010. Or 2011. I can't remember, and, quite frankly it doesn't matter. Anyhow, a young boy of only twelve years of age had an idea. Not just any idea, of course. Otherwise writing this would be absurd! But yes, he had an idea, and by God, he was going to write it down! And he did! He dashed downstairs, stark naked from the shower, and wrote it all down on a flimsy piece of notebook paper, fleshing it out, making it longer, bringing in characters and working in plotty things. It was the best and worst thing he ad ever written in many ways - the best, in that it was his completely original work. There had been no prompt, no assignment, no one else _forcing_ him to put words on paper. And worst in that was an utter piece of shit. Oh well._ _He was happy. Now fast forward about to months. He had really gotten into this "writing" thing, and _HEY! _if authors can publish work, than why cant I? There's nothing to stop me! I have a computer, I have the talent, let's do it! And he did it. An account was created under the handle "mikk317," and he wrote._

_But... as things like this go, it couldn't, wouldn't, _didn't_ last. He stopped enjoying the fandoms as much. He moved on, forgot, and let his account go to waste. mikk317 grew up - he went to High School! He won MOAR robotics! He got a new PC! And once again... he began to feel the urge to write. But he knew how things went last time. He knew how _BADLY _it went, and honestly? He felt awful. Still, does, actually. So he made this. A final good bye. Adieu. Ciao. Adios. To better times, friends! And that was when mikk317 died._

__Now, I mean that in a purely metaphorical sense. I **am**, in some respects, mikk317. But I am also another - TheBanette, on this site - and I will publish stories again, and I _will_ bring back Vengeance and PMD:R, and I will _not_ quit! I won't! But I won't start immediately. This time, I'll play it smart. I'll build up a buffer. I'll make myself a schedule, and stick to it. I'll keep writing, even after the inspiration is gone. And this _totally-not-a-chapter_ will serve as testament to that (which is why I'm not deleting it).

So, to you sirs and madams who have, by some ridiculous stroke of luck, found my writings and (here's where it _really_ gets shocking) _enjoyed_ them... be patient, a little while longer, I implore you. First Semester and all the drama that's been cming with it is finally coming to a close, and I'll be needing to write things for my Creative Writing class, should I get it (I probably won't, but one can always hope...).

This time, I'll get my shit together.

That is all. Good night.

_(Any questions can be PM'd to my new account)_

_(And sorry about the typos, if there are any, I wrote this as fast as I could so I could get to work on the Rebooted version of Vengeance as well as some original work of mine)_


End file.
